Miracle
by Took-Baggins
Summary: 2D's been in an accident that Murdoc could've easily saved him from. Where will the bassist turn when he realizes it was his fault?


A/N A little late, i know, but here's another little Christmas one-shot for you guys. It would've been here sooner, but i was lazy about checking it over for errors and stuff.

Just to let you know, Murdoc does something that's a bit unlike him (he's not happy about it though). So please, don't flame me, because I've warned you!

OH! And there's a moral (I guess that's what it is). The point is, God listens and loves you, even if you don't like him. coughMudscough I guess that's all for now. enjoy!

x x x

He couldn't feel his fingers, the temperature was so low. Nevertheless, 2-D had decided to take a walk, and take a walk he would.

Even if it was eight degrees outside. And getting dark.

He didn't particularly like to be out at night, at least not on the nights when the undead were active. After wandering aimlessly for an hour or so and getting himself completely turned around, it was time to go back to Kong. Problem was, there was nothing familiar in sight. Not that he did a wonderful job of keeping track of what was familiar anyway, but usually he could find his way home.

Upon hearing footsteps ahead, he whined and wrapped his arms around himself, positive that he had tarried too long and attracted the attention of zombie or something else. _'I can outrun it.'_ he thought in panic _'they're always all stiff and slow in the movies...but what if there's more?'_ It seemed a bad idea to move to the side of the road, in case they were lying in wait for him there, so 2-D crouched in the middle of the two lanes, trying to make himself as small as possible as the footsteps neared him.

'_This is so much worse in real life...'_ he thought. The thing was just in front of him now. For a moment he thought he was about to faint, until a Cuban heel collided sharply with his head.

"Stop that cringin', Dullard!"

"Murdoc!" 2-D scrambled to his feet, embarrassed that the bassist had seen him so frightened. Scratching at the back of his neck, he grinned and tried to act casual._'no zombies, there aren't any zombies...'_ "Where're the zombies?"

Oh yeah, that was _so_ casual.

Murdoc merely looked at him, an eyebrow raised and shrugged. "Noodle wanted me to find you. She was worried. Y'know with you bein' gone for so long."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Only about five hours."

"Oh." he must have lost track of time. That was very easy to do out in the dark, especially when you're not really thinking or anything. He glanced at Murdoc as they began to walk down the road. The bassist was looking exceptionally sour.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" he asked. Murdoc grunted.

"Noodle was worried."

"No, I mean, why did you come? Why not Russel?" he shrugged, but didn't look at 2-D, who was grinning. "Aw, _you_ were worried about me too, weren't you?"

"Shut it."

"Come on, admit it."

"No." they swerved to the side of the road as a car passed, pausing until it was clear again. Finally Murdoc sighed and glanced at 2-D.

"Look, it's Christmas."

"Uh-huh."

"It's important to them that you don't get yourself killed out here."

"Well I hope so!"

"So I came an' got you. End of story." they continued on in silence. However the peace was soon broken by a badly contained chuckle. Murdoc stopped sharply to glare at him. "What're you laughin' at?"

"Russel don't matter to you, you're looking for me because you don't want Noodle upset."

"So?"

"So...I know what's going on." Murdoc snorted at this and resumed walking.

"Please, she's fourteen."

"And?"

"And I'm thirty-nine. Not happenin'." 2-D frowned.

"If it's 'not happenin'' how did you know that's what I was talking about?"

x x x

The many patches of ice on the road didn't bother him, he hadn't skidded yet. Speed limit? There weren't any cops in sight. He sped up, intent on making his way home.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something was nagging at him, something he had forgotten. It wasn't his beer, he had remembered to grab a few extra bottles for the road. Seatbelt? He never wore one anyway. Whatever it was obviously wasn't that important or he wouldn't have forgotten it.

Still, there was _something..._

He bounced suddenly as the car passed over something.

That's what it was, he'd forgotten to turn on the headlights.

He didn't realize that 'something' had been a person.

x x x

By the next morning, there were still no signs of life. 2-D had been dragged (by Murdoc) all the way back to Kong. Murdoc had dodged clear of the car and left 2-D standing in the middle of the road. Thankfully Noodle had dozed off waiting for them and not heard this part. As far as she knew Murdoc just happened to be out of the car's path.

He hoped it would stay this way.

Now he was leaning against the wall just outside the door as she and Russel watched over their singer. He didn't want to be part of the happy scene when he woke again. If he woke again. At the moment it seemed to be a big "if".

A movement at his elbow caught his attention and he glanced to see Noodle had stuck her head out the door. She frowned at him.

"You aren't coming in?"

"No."

"But-"

"I brought the idiot in, Noodle, what else do ya want from me?"

"Sorry...I just thought maybe...never mind." she trailed off, knowing very well that he wasn't going to join them. She patted his arm and disappeared back inside. Murdoc hesitated slightly before pushing away from the wall and stalking away down the hallway, intent on finding a spot to smoke and maybe fume a little.

'_Stupid kid, can't even get out the way of a car._' he thought. '_Not like it's my fault...'_ The hospital was very crowded that day, and he continued to look for an isolated spot. Eventually, he came to a relatively empty corridor. Hurrying to the far end, he ducked through a door and snapped it shut behind him.

He wanted to kick himself. Unknowingly he had stumbled into the hospital chapel, which was apparently unoccupied. Glaring around him, he pulled out a cigarette and lit up, his face twisting into a grin. He knew the chaplain would have a fit if he saw him, but as no one ever comes to these places anyway he was sure he wouldn't be bothered.

Now that he wasn't finding a hiding place his mind began to stray back to his bandmates. They would still be waiting hopefully, but little by little that hope would fail. One of them would realize that they've lost their singer. Russel would blame him, of this Murdoc was quite sure. Noodle, with her belief that all things happen for a reason, would still be upset. After all, reasons don't heal.

'_It wasn't my fault.'_ he thought, pulling out another cigarette as his first one was spent. 2-D had been right next to him, and he had left him standing in the middle of the road..._'I didn't do anything!'_

He hadn't. He had flung himself aside out of instinct, but it would've been simple to have pulled the singer along with hm. If only he had thought to grab him. But he hadn't.

"It...it is...my fault after all." sinking down onto a pew, Murdoc sighed. The chapel was starting to bother him, it wasn't the sort of place he ever went. There was a presence here he wasn't quite comfortable with. Cringing inwardly, he began to talk, his voice loud in the empty room.

"Look, I don't like you, and I'm damn sure that you don't like me, so let's get this over with." whatever it was was listening, he was sure of it. "I know this is my fault, just like the other times, but I didn't mean it. Y'see, he's pretty screwed up and he don't need his head messed up again on top of all this other stuff. Cause...because he's important to them. He's important to all of us.

"You're supposed to be all good and kind, aren't you? Well now would be a good time for it. Give 'im another chance. If not cause I asked, then for Noodle." Murdoc didn't go on. He was feeling almost civil, and decided that leaving the chapel would be a very good idea.

It was strange, but he felt a lot better after that. Wandering back to 2-D's room, his thoughts weren't occupied with what he had done. It felt as if he wasn't supposed to worry about it now. In a few moments he had reached the room once more. The door was closed now, but as he neared it burst open and Noodle flew out, grabbing him around the middle as she ran into him.

"Murdoc! Murdoc! I'm so glad you're back! It's a miracle!"

"I was only gone a little while, love."

"No, I mean while you were gone...2-D-san, he..." she paused as if still trying to work it out. "He was _gone_."

"Gone?"

"But he is back! It is so wonderful, it is a miracle!" she pulled him into the room and over to the bed, elbowing Russel out of the way. "See? See?" 2-D was sitting up in the bed, grinning at them and looking very much unharmed.

"Murdoc!"

"Dents?" 2-D laughed.

"Where were you?"

"Uh..."

"Never mind that, you guys won't believe this!" they all gathered around him, not really knowing what to expect from him. "I died!"

"Yes, we know that. It's not something to laugh about, man." Russel muttered.

"I know, but listen! There was this guy, alright? And he was listening to Murdoc..."

"What do ya mean he was listenin' to me?" 2-D paused under the bassist's glare and shrugged.

"Well, I saw you out smokin' You were talkin' and he was listenin' that's all. Why?" Murdoc was silent. There was no way 2-D could know what he had been doing, was there? If they ever found out then his reputation would be out the window. With a grunt he turned and left the room, returning to his spot on the wall next to the door. No one said a word as 2-D rolled from the bed and limped out after him.

"Murdoc?"

"What is it, dullard?"

"Um...thanks for finding me last night." he scratched at the back of his neck absently, not quite sure if he should bother Murdoc with this. It didn't take long for him to decide. "Muds?"

"What now?"

"The guy you were talkin' to...he gave me a message." he noticed Murdoc stiffen and his scowl deepened. Obviously he knew who it was 2-D had seen, but he didn't seem happy about it. Hoping he hadn't crossed some line, 2-D shrugged and leaned against the wall with him. "He wanted me to say that he does like you, even if you don't want him to. And that it wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

Neither of them moved for the longest time. Murdoc was mulling things over, and 2-D waiting for a reaction of some kind. Eventually he laid a hand on Murdoc's shoulder, grinning at him.

"I don't blame you."

"Good."

"I know you think it was your fault. It's bothering you, even if you won't admit it."

"No it's not."

"See?" 2-D's grin widened and Murdoc's scowl faded, a slight smirk finding it's way onto his face. He turned his head to looked at 2-D.

"Hey, uh...you're lucky you didn't die. Otherwise I woulda killed you." Murdoc grunted. The singer only continued to smile at him. That was as close as he was going to get to an admission of worry over him.

And he was happy with it.


End file.
